OneShot: ShinoKiba
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Las imágenes dicen más que mil palabras, pero habemos personas que queremos escribir estas mil palabras // se, pesimo resumen - -lll
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esto es una traducción a fic de algunas imágenes ShinoKiba que tengo guardadas ^^, ojala les guste xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Antoku**_

Miraba detenidamente su cuerpo, arrodillado frente al moribundo cuerpo de su amado, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus pálidas mejillas, más el no demostraría una pizca de sus sentimientos; no gritaría, no patalearía, no maldeciría…solamente estaría con él hasta que su vida acabase.

-S…Shino…

Le miró a la cara, el pobre chico tenía una triste sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Estás…tri-triste?

-Si.

Se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente a su amado.

-Lo…siento…-Pronunció débilmente el castaño.

-No te disculpes…no fue culpa tuya-Decía Shino entrecortadamente.

-Shino, acércate…-Pedía el castaño-Necesito…pedirte a-algo…

El Aburame se acercó.

-No…abandones a Akamaru…e-el tiene oportunidad…d-de vivir-Decía el castaño con una triste sonrisa.

-No lo haré-Comprendía que eran los últimos momentos de su amado.

-Una cosa m-más…-El castaño le hizo un además con la mano para que se acercara, a lo cual el pelinegro accedió-Te Amo-Pronunció antes de besarle por última vez.

El beso no duró mucho, el castaño se separó y cerrando lentamente sus negros ojos ya sin vida se entregó al descanso eterno.

En un atardecer de primavera, en el campo de batalla Inuzuka Kiba había muerto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mierda de fic -.-lll


	2. Aki no Kiss

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Aki no Kiss**_

-Nee…

-Que pasa?

-Cuando…piensas besarme?

Le miró interrogante, esa era una pregunta bastante extraña.

-Que?

-Que cuando piensas besarme…es decir, desde que somos novios no me has besado y apenas si me has tomado de la mano o me haz abrazado.

-Mm…pronto.

-Que tan pronto?!

-Pronto.

Y dicho esto se marchó dejando solo a Kiba en la sala. La mera verdad es que, tal como lo había dicho, Shino prontamente satisfacerla los deseos de Kiba…lástima que aún fuera muy pronto.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se recostó en la cama, se quitó las negras gafas y se durmió.

Lástima que las paz es efímera.

-Shino!!!!!-Kiba gritaba aterrorizado mientras se tiraba encima de él.

-Pero que rayos te pasa Kiba?!-Gritó el pelinegro asustado, claro que quien no lo estaría, si te duermes y te despiertan a las dos de la madrugada gritando tu nombre y llorando y encima aterrado, quien no se asusta?.

-Es…es que…-El pobre castaño hablaba entre cortado por el llanto.

-Dime que te pasa, o te mando devuelta a tu cuarto.

-No!! Es que…tuve una pesadilla…

-Una…pesadilla?-Shino le miraba incrédulo, sobre el Inuzuka recayó la mirada de miel-Me despertaste a las dos de la madrugada por una pesadilla?!-Ahora gritaba, no era para menos, estaba furioso.

-Es que…fue horrible…-Ahora Kiba volvía a sollozar mientras se abrazaba a su pelinegro.

-Haber…cálmate y dime como fue, quieres?-Decía Shino mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su cachorrito.

-Es que…soñaba que te ibas y me dejabas solo…y sabes que no me gusta que ni siquiera me dejes solo cuando te vas a las misiones!!-Kiba le miraba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Fue solamente una pesadilla, deja de comportarte así-Decía ahora más calmado Shino.

-Shino…bésame, onegai…

El Aburame le miró entre sonrojado y sorprendido.

-Onegai…-Kiba se acercaba cada vez más.

No resistió más, Kiba se veía tan…comestible en esa pose. En un movimiento rápido lo agarró de la nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí, besando de esa forma los carnosos labios del Inuzuka (Yuki: OMG!!! QUE SEXY!!! *¬*/Naga: O_o). Se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de aire.

-Puedo…dormir contigo esta noche?

-Bien, pero si vuelves a tener otra de esas pesadillas y en mi cuarto, te mando al tuyo de inmediato.

-Descuida, creo que dormiré muy bien esta noche-Dijo Kiba antes de besarle, acurrucarse junto a Shino y dormirse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ojala les guste!!!


	3. Don't Go Away!

Ojala les guste este One-Shot ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Don't Go Away**_

Caminaba a paso apresurado, intentaba alejarse lo más pronto posible de _él_.

Tenía el corazón roto, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver…**no quería** creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Matte!!

No le escuchó, estaba furioso y lo único que quería era irse a su casa y descansar.

-Shino!! Matte!!! Onegai!!!

Se detuvo, quizá no fuera mala idea dejar que _él_ le explicase lo que acababa de ver.

-Que-Estaba cabreado.

-Es que…-Y ahora que lo tenía frente suyo no era capaz de hablar claramente-Bu-Bueno…

-Kiba si vas a quedarte balbuceando como idiota, mejor me voy-Se dio media vuelta echando a andar.

-No!!! No te vayas!!!

Se detuvo nuevamente, cuando demonios pensaba aclararse?

-Lo que viste…bueno…no era mi intención…es que ella se me vino encima!!

-Si claro, acaso tú te crees que voy a tragarme esa historia de que Sakura se tiró encima a besarte?-Se volteó para verle a la cara, se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.

(Yuki y Nagasu: Maldita zorra O.ó)

-Es verdad!!! Estábamos hablando de lo más tranquilos cuando ella se me tiró encima…y entonces apareciste tú…

-Si claro, como no-Se dio media vuelta y echo a andar nuevamente, estaba realmente herido-_"Yo creía que de verdad me amabas Kiba…"_-Sin que el lo quisiera una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la secó rápidamente y echo a andar nuevamente.

-No te vayas!!!-Gritó Kiba antes de comenzar a correr y abrazarlo por la espalda-No te vayas…onegai…-Ahora era el quien lloraba-Tienes que creerme Shino…onegai…

Dudó unos minutos, pero recapacitó enseguida. Si Kiba estaba abrazado a el y lloraba le debía estar diciendo la verdad…

-Está bien…

-Si? Me crees?-Kiba estaba ilusionado.

-Si no te creyese no sería buen novio.

-Gracias Shino!!!-Se dio vuelta y lo besó.

En un rincón.

-Ja! Te dije que ellos se amaban demasiado!-Decía una pelirrosa de ojos perla.

-Hmph-Replicó una pelirrosa de ojos jade.

-Ya ves zorra?

-Cállate.

Y Sakura se marchó dejando a Yukina ver a Shino secándole las lágrimas a un sonrojado Inuzuka.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odio mis fic -.-#


	4. White Dream

Wolas!!! Aquí le sigo con los One-Shot!!

Ah! En este capi ellos tendrán 12 años, ahora si, al fic!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**White Dream**_

-Kiba…esto no…-Decía el pelinegro mirando suplicante a su cachorrito.

-Tranquilo Shino, te prometo que no dolerá nada-Dijo Kiba mirándolo lujuriosamente, mientras acariciaba una de las pálidas mejillas del chico.

Comenzó a besarlo con pasión, metiendo su mano debajo del grueso abrigo que usaba su chico.

Comenzó a toquetear toda la zona del pecho, mientras sus lenguas jugaban en un lujurioso baile en la boca del otro.

-Kiba…

-Que ocurre ahora?

-Yo…

Se sintió sacudido, luego sintió una lamida en la cara.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, distinguiendo un borroso puntito blanco.

-Akamaru?-Dijo apenas en un susurro.

El cachorrito blanco le ladró, luego saltó al suelo nuevamente, se acurrucó y se durmió.

Mientras que el Inuzuka se pasaba una mano por la cara intentando disminuir el dolor de cabeza.

-Buenos días.

Se giró y vio a Shino, se abrazó a él y se acurrucó más en las cómodas sábanas.

-Qué tal dormiste?-Le preguntó el Aburame acariciando ls castaños cabellos del Inuzuka.

-Muy bien…soñé algo maravilloso…

-Qué soñaste?

-Que repetíamos lo de anoche.

-Eres un pervertido Kiba-Le dijo Shino mirándolo maliciosamente.

-Y acaso me dirás que tú no? Además…fue un sueño blanco!-Dijo Kiba separándose del pelinegro.

-Un sueño…que?

-Un sueño blanco, ósea que fue un sueño inocente, hacemos esto todas las noches-Dijo Kiba haciendo un puchero.

-Ahora me provoca hacerte o de tu sueño-Dijo Shino abrazando por detrás a Kiba.

-Mira quien es el pervertido ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se, quedó horrible -_-


	5. Resfriado

Wolas!!!

Pues este One-Shot es de mi invención, no es de una imagen xD, acá Kiba es Jounin y Shino ANBU. Y Akamaru sabe hablar xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maldición…

-Ya cállate y guarda reposo, no te va a servir de nada quejarte-Dijo el castaño observando al pelinegro, quien estaba recostado en la cama.

-Tengo que ir a una misión-Dijo cortante el pelinegro mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Eso se pude arreglar-Dijo el castaño mientras lo volvía a recostar obligadamente-Le pediré a Akamaru que valla a decirle a Tsunade-Sama que estás enfermo y no puedes ir.

-Te aprovechas por que estoy indefenso-Dijo el pelinegro resignado.

El castaño se dirigió a su enorme perro que estaba echado a un lado de la cama donde estaba recostado el pelinegro.

-Akamaru, puedes ir donde Tsunade-Sama y decirle que Shino está enfermo?

-Claro-Dijo el enorme perro, ventajas tiene el aprender a hablar.

Se puso de pie y salió de la casa.

-Listo, ahora no tienes por que quejarte.

-Te odio Kiba-Dijo el Aburame molesto y dándole la espalda.

Si había algo que Kiba odiase era cuando Shino pescaba un resfriado. El Aburame se ponía demasiado sensible.

-Anda Shino, no te enojes conmigo-Dijo el cachorrito acercándose al rostro del ojimiel- Es por tu bien, no quiero que empeores.

-Al diablo con mi bien!!!!!!!-Gritó de repente Shino enderezándose en la cama y logrando que Kiba se cayese.

-Shino, deja de comportarte así-En esos cinco años de pareja Kiba había madurado bastante, también había aprendido a guardar la calma cuando Shino se ponía de esa manera.

-Tú no entiendes ni una puta mierda de cómo me siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo el Aburame escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar-Yo…Ki-Kiba, lo lamento…es que yo…-Soltó en llanto.

-Ya, no llores amor-El Inuzuka lo acunó en sus brazos, se quedaron un momento así antes de que Kiba tomara la temperatura de Shino-Aún tienes fiebre, deberás quedarte en cama durante otro rato.

-Te quedarás conmigo?-Preguntó el Aburame aún acurrucado en el pecho de su koi.

-Por supuesto-Dijo el Inuzuka acariciando los negros cabellos de su chico.

Se quedó otro rato así hasta que Shino se durmió.

No podía evitar observarlo, respirando tan pausadamente, su cara sonrojada por la fiebre y encima acurrucado en su pecho! Se veía demasiado tierno.

Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando apareció Akamaru.

-Tsunade-Sama dice que puede quedarse en cama cuanto necesite-Dijo el enorme perro.

-Gracias Akamaru.

Recostó al pelinegro en la cama y se fue a la cocina. Le dio de cenar a Akamaru y luego se fue a ver la televisión. Claro que la paz es efímera.

-**KIBA!!! BÁJALE EL CONDENADO VOLÚMEN A ESE PUTO TELEVISOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**-Gritó desde arriba Shino.

En definitiva, odiaba cuando Shino pescaba un resfriado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les haya gustado


	6. Forced Kiss

Sigo con mis One-Shot.

Al fin salí del colegio!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Forced Kiss.**_

Le observaba desafiante.

Le observaba determinado.

Le observaba ansioso.

Ansioso del deseo de explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ansioso de probar esos labios, esos dulces y exquisitos labios con los que tantas noches había estado soñando.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Le abrazó de una manera posesiva, como si de un animal se tratara, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Se sentía tan bien estar así de cerca del chico de sus sueños.

Chico? Acaso Inuzuka Kiba estaba enamorado de un chico?

Pues la respuesta es si. Toda la aldea estaba enterada…excepto…

-Shino…-Murmuró el castaño.

Oh si, el estaba loco por Aburame Shino.

El problema estaba en que el no lo sabía, podía ser un verdadero genio, pero en asuntos del corazón era un fracaso. Tal cual como Naruto y Hinata.

-Que significa todo esto, eh Kiba?

-Yo…-El Inuzuka levantó la cabeza del pecho de su amado, le mió intensamente-Te amo…

-Kiba, esto no…

-Si se, no es correcto…pero quiero al menos probarte una vez…-Sin previo aviso le besó.

No fue un beso apasionado, estilo telenovela, fue más bien un casto roce en los labios.

Aún así, el Aburame estaba incrédulo. No por el beso, si no por que lo disfrutaba.

Cuando el Inuzuka se separó y le miró, solamente vio la cara llena de desconcierto del Aburame.

Sonrió tristemente mientras unas traviesas lágrimas escapaban.

-No sé para que me ilusiono…olvida lo que ocurrió, si?-Pedía Kiba en un vano intento por dejar de llorar.

-Kiba-Ahora era Shino quien lo abrazaba posesivamente-Nunca dije que no sintiera igual.

-…-Kiba no hizo más que acurrucarse en el pecho de compañero, mientras lloraba a mares. Pero no estaba triste, estaba inmensamente feliz.

-Ya deja de llorar, las lágrimas no van contigo-Dijo Shino mientras secaba las lágrimas del cachorro Inuzuka.

-Arigatou Shino-El castaño estaba sumamente feliz.

-_"Pensar que todo sucedió por un beso forzado…vaya ironía."_-Pensó el pelinegro.

Se acercó lentamente a los labios del Inuzuka.

Le beso.

Era un beso dulce, pero apasionado a la vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les gustó?


	7. Merry Chrismas! Good Night, My Der Koi

Chicos y chicas!!!

Lamento no haber actualizado T.T, es que tuve varios problemas, pero ya os solucioné ewé.

Pero por eso les traigo un especial de navidad y año nuevo, aunque este fuera de fecha.

Al fic!!

Ah! Y voy a poner en cursiva una conversación por teléfono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Good Night, my dear Koi.**_

La gente caminaba de aquí para allá, llenos de alegría y felicidad.

Y Kiba no era la excepción.

Solamente que él se encontraba un poco preocupado, hacía una semana más o menos que Tsunade había enviado a Shino en una misión y supuestamente la misión no tardaría más de dos días…pero él aún no había vuelto.

De todos los del equipo (comandado por Shino) habían vuelto, excepto él.

Y eso le preocupaba…pero más que todo le ponía triste, no podría pasar las navidades con el joven Aburame.

Se encontraba pensando en esto, mientras preparaba la cena.

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo.

_-Moshi Moshi?_

_-Kiba-Kun? Soy Yuki-Chan._

_-Ah! Hola Yuki-Chan._

_-Kiba-Kun, creo que sería buena idea que fueras a la torre de la godaime._

_-Y eso por que?_

_-Tú solo cállate y ve!-La Hyuuga sonaba algo ansiosa._

_-Bien, ya voy…pero no te pongas histérica-Colgó, extrañado de la risita traviesa de la pelirrosa._

Se dirigió con calma donde la godaime, prisa no tenía, de cualquier forma…no había nadie esperándolo en casa.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta que daba al despacho de la hokage, golpeó la puerta y escuchó una cansada voz que decía _adelante_ y entró.

-Me mandó llamar Hokage-Sama?

-Ah si…es que necesito pedirte un favor-Dijo Tsunade.

-Que favor?

-Ah pues…necesito que vayas a hacer estos mandados-Dijo Tsunade extendiéndole un papel-Y es muy urgente, así que date prisa.

-Hai…

El Inuzuka salió del despacho de la Hokage junto con Akamaru, que le miraba curioso.

-Haber veamos…sake, ron, whisky, cerveza…pero que demonios?

-Arf!-_Exacto, eso es nada más alcohol._

-No jodas Akamaru…bueno, no me queda más opción…-Y cabizbajo se dirigió a comprar todo ese licor.

Iba directo al despacho de la Hokage, con un montón de bolsas repletas de las ya mencionadas bebidas alcohólicas.

Como pudo entró a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Tsunade-Sama, aquí están sus encargos…-Dijo un poco cabreado el Inuzuka.

-Al fin!! Ya te tardabas!!-Dijo Tsunade abriendo la primera botella de sake y bebiéndola.

-Con permiso…-Salió corriendo.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa. Abrió la puerta con calma (que por cierto, había olvidado cerrar) y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Dónde estabas?

Esa voz tan grave y masculina (Yuki: QUE SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!! / Nagasu: O_O) le hizo detenerse de golpe.

-Sabes que no debes dejar la puerta abierta, es peligroso.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el calor de unos fuertes brazos presionándolo contra el pecho de…

-Shino…-Musitó bajito el Inuzuka.

-Que? Pensaste que te dejaría pasar las navidades solo?

-Baka…tardaste demasiado…-Dijo luego de un rato, mientras se acurrucaba con el masculino pecho-Te extrañaba…

-Yo también-Dijo con el mismo tono inexpresivo de siempre.

Levantó la cabeza para verle mejor, pero en seguida se vio atrapado en los labios de su pareja. También sintió una lengua que lamía sus labios, con deseo, pidiendo permiso para entrar en él, permiso que concedió en seguida.

Se dirigieron a la sala comiéndose la boca a besos, toqueteándose debajo de las molestas prendas que los privaban del cuerpo deseado del otro.

-Hmm…-Jadeó Kiba, sobre los labios de Shino al sentir como éste último metía una mano debajo de su pantalón-S-Shino…

El aludido solamente se dedicó a desnudarlo de la cintura para abajo (por que de la cintura para arriba ya no tenía prenda alguna) y a contemplar la erección del joven Inuzuka.

Lentamente subió hacia el pecho del moreno. Lamía y succionaba los pezones del Inuzuka, el cual gemía clavando sus uñas en la espalda del Aburame, haciendo pequeñas heridas.

-Ahh…Shino…onegai…

-Que cosa?-Dijo sarcásticamente el otro.

-Trágatela…onegai Shino…hmm…

-Como quieras cachorrito.

Se dirigió a la entrepierna del cuerpo que estaba bajo suyo, le quitó los boxers y se metió de una toda la erección de Kiba a la boca.

-Ah!! Shino m-más rápido!!!-Kiba se retorcía de placer, esas lamidas lentas y parsimoniosas lo volvían loco.

El Aburame aumento el ritmo de succión (Yuki: me voy a desangrar joder!!!), mientras oía a Kiba gemir y gemir su nombre, lo cual hacía que él también se excitase (más de lo que estaba) (Nagasu: OMG!!!! YUKI SE ME MUERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

-Ah…Shino…fóllame…ah…

El Aburame se levantó para verle mejor. Se sonrió a sí mismo al ver al Inuzuka con la boca entre abierta, respirando agitadamente, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados.

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente como para ver dirigirse su mano a la cara de su Koi y quitarle esas molestas gafas oscuras.

Adoraba ver los ojos de Shino. Esos ojos color azul profundo lo volvían loco, le encantaba ver esa mirada llena de deseo y pasión con que el Aburame le observaba.

Shino le tendió tres de sus dedos, con el objetivo de que el menor los lamiera.

Kiba entendió enseguida el mensaje, y comenzó a lamer los dedos de Shino con deseo, ansioso.

Cuando lo creyó oportuno quitó los dedos de la boca de Kiba, para dirigir el primero a la estrecha y virgen entrada del Inuzuka.

(Nagasu: Si wey, es su primera vez xD)

Metió el primer dedo, sin dejar de mirar a Kiba, el cual contrajo su cara en una mueca de dolor.

-Arg!! Eso duele Shino!!!-Se abrazó a su Koi-Me duele!!!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo cachorrito que ya pasa-El Aburame solamente se dedicó a abrazar al Inuzuka con el brazo que tenía libre, intentando disminuir el dolor que se extendía por todo el cuerpo de su Koi.

Metió otro dedo, moviéndolos en círculos (recordemos que tiene dos dedos metidos ahí), dilatando la entrada que por primera vez tomaría.

-Me duele…-Dijo en un susurro el moreno al sentir que unas traviesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, aferrándose con desesperación al cuerpo de Shino-Onegai…para…

-Si no hago esto, te va a doler mucho más después.

-…-Lo pensó unos minutos. Realmente quería sentirse completamente suyo (de Shino), pero le dolía demasiado-…Entonces sigue…

-Tranquilo, te aseguro que después no te va a doler nada-Dijo un poco más tranquilo el Aburame, mientras metía un tercer dedo.

Ya no dolía tanto, ahora de hecho sentía placer. Así que se dedicó a pensar y concentrarse en el poco placer que estaba experimentando.

Lentamente retiró los dedos de la entrada de Kiba, a lo cual el cuerpo del Inuzuka se relajó un poco. Después de un pequeño momento, metió su miembro.

-Shino…-Clavó las uñas en la espalda de su Koi.

-Tranquilo, ya se pasa…

Comenzó lentamente con un vaivén parsimonioso, intentando relajar el cuerpo del Inuzuka.

-Está bien…e-entra…

-Seguro?

-Si…quiero sentirme tuyo…

Esa confesión le conmovió. Entró de un golpe en Kiba, el cual arqueó la espalda de dolor. Esperó un rato a ver como reaccionaba Kiba.

-Y-Ya…muévete…

No se hizo de rogar y comenzó a embestirle primero lentamente.

Se sentía desfallecer. Hacía un rato que ya no le dolía, sentía un placer que jamás había experimentado.

-Shino…muévete más rápido…-Dijo Kiba mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Como quieras-Dijo Aburame mientras elevaba las piernas de Kiba al nivel de sus hombros y le embestía más rápido.

-Oh si…Ah Shino…me gusta…

-Te dije que después no te iba a doler nada.

Le embistió durante otro rato.

-Ah Shino…me voy correr…

No sirvió de nada el aviso, puesto que apenas terminó de hablar se corrió en los vientres de ambos.

-Mhm…Kiba…yo tampoco puedo más…-Dijo Shino mientras sentía como el interior de su Koi se contraía-Ah…Kiba…-Después de un rato, se corrió en el interior de su Koi.

Esperó un rato antes de salir del cuerpo del cachorrito, el cual emitió un pequeño gemido.

-Shino…-Se enderezó en el sofá y se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor-Feliz Navidad…

-Igualmente Kiba…-Dijo mientras abrazaba al menor y acariciaba los castaños cabellos.

No había pasado mucho rato cuando sintió la calmada y pausada respiración de Kiba contra su pecho. Le miro y se dio cuenta de que el Inuzuka estaba durmiendo, murmurando incoherencias.

Cogió el cuerpo del cachorrito en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación; Sentía como Kiba se acurrucaba más en su pecho buscando calor, se dio prisa al sentir temblar el cuerpo de su amado.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto recostó a Kiba en la cama y luego se recostó él, cubriéndolos a ambos con la sabana.

-Shino…-Decía entre sueños el Inuzuka-Abrázame…tengo frío…

Cuidadosamente acercó el cuerpo del Inuzuka a su pecho, sintiendo como el castaño se acurrucaba en él buscando calor.

-Gracias…-El cachorrito entre sueños puso sus frías manos en el pecho del Aburame-Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, mi cachorrito.

Ésta había sido la mejor navidad de todas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Éste fue mi primer lemon, y me quedó horrible coño T.T


	8. Are you hurt?

Holas!!

Bueno, les quiero pedir disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto.

No era mi intención, fue simplemente que tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos u.u, pero ya estoy aquí devuelta con mucho más yaoi!!!!

Éste capítulo va a narrarlo Kiba, ellos tienen 13 años.

Los flash back los narraré yo y la película que saldrá es real, la he visto.

Pero no me acuerdo mucho de los nombres de la familia (excepto del protagonista), así que inventaré algunos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Are You Hurt?**_

Ya son casi las ocho de la noche, me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Bueno, como todos han de saber, soy Inuzuka Kiba.

Actualmente estoy en una relación seria, he decepcionado a algunas personas, jeje…en especial a Hinata, mi compañera de equipo…pero aún seguimos siendo amigos, eh!!

Creo que mejor debiera hablarles de mi pareja…

Aun que la verdad no creo que se puede decir que me pareja sea precisamente guapa, por que bueno…jeje, es más bien "atractivo".

La verdad es que me he enamorado de mi compañero de equipo, Aburame Shino. Y para nuestra sorpresa, nuestros padres no tuvieron inconveniente en aceptar nuestra relación…eso sí, nos pidieron que nos fuéramos a vivir a otro lugar. Pero ellos nos visitan y nosotros a ellos, todos felices!! Jeje…

No supe como me llegué a enamorar de Shino, simplemente comencé a sentir un cariño que era algo más que el que se tiene con los amigos…

Por que de ser así, me sentiría igual con Yukina y Mitsuko y con Naruto y con Hinata, pero es algo completamente distinto. Les contaré…

Fue hace un año que me declaré a Shino.

Estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento, Hinata y Kurenai-Sensei irían a algo que habían llamado "tarde de mujeres" así que el entrenamiento quedó hasta ahí.

Como me apetecía pasar más tiempo con mi…compañero (hasta ese entonces fue compañero, jeje), le pregunté si acaso le apetecía ver una película de terror que me había prestado Yuki-Chan, y según Mitsuko (que también la había visto) era muy buena.

_**Kiba Flash Back.**_

_-Y? Que te parece?-Preguntó el cachorro Inuzuka._

_-Mhm…de acuerdo, pero más te vale que de miedo-Contestó el amo de los insectos._

_-Pues claro! Si Yuki-Chan y Mitsuko me la han recomendado._

_-Bien._

_El trayecto desde el campo de entrenamiento hasta la casa del Inuzuka había transcurrido en silencio._

_Ya habían llegado a la casa Inuzuka._

_-Adelante, pasa-Dijo Kiba mientras entraba a la casa-Mi hermana y mi madre están de misión, así que no hay por que preocuparse y Akamaru al parecer salió a dar una vuelta._

_-De acuerdo…_

_-Siéntate en el sofá, iré a por la película-Gritó Kiba desde su habitación._

_No tardó mucho en volver, puso la película en la video casetera y se sentó junto a Shino._

_-Cómo se llama la película?-Preguntó Shino._

_-Hum…creo que se llama Hallowen, El Inicio-Respondió Kiba._

_-Crees?_

_-Es que no la he visto…jeje, es que me da miedo ver estas cosas solo-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente el Inuzuka (muy kawaii!!!!!), logrando un notable sonrojo en Shino-Eh? Que pasa?_

_-Creo que me estoy resfriando…Bueno, pon ya la película._

_-Claro-Dijo Kiba poniendo la ya mencionada película en la video casetera._

_La película trataba sobre un chico llamado Michael Myers, que había crecido en un ambiente familiar inadecuado para un chico de su edad (10 años): Su padre era un alcohólico que solía insultarlos a él, su hermana mayor (de diecisiete años, llamada Lylian) y a su hermana menor (a la cual el llamaba Boo) y a su madre (llamada Susan); Su madre trabajaba de prostituta (en primera, le pagaban bien y en segunda, su marido había jubilado antes de tiempo), pero a diferencia del padre ella era una persona noble; La hermana mayor era igual al padre, molestaba constantemente a Micky (como le apodaban a Michael)llamándolo marica (por ser rubio y usar una melena) e insultándolo, ella tenía novio llamado Carl; La pequeña Boo solamente tenía seis meses, era la alegría de Susan y Micky._

_Ese día era noche de brujas (o Hallowen), el pequeño Micky e había tardado demasiado en bajar a desayunar. Esto era por que estaba lavándose las manos, pensarán que es algo estúpido pero…el chico tenía las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de su pequeña mascota (un ratón). _

_Cuando por fin bajó, saludó a su madre y a su pequeña hermana. La hermana mayor y el padre se dedicaron a molestarlo, el les ignoró y se marchó a la escuela (despidiéndose de Susan y Boo)_

_En lo poco que llevaba de película, Shino estaba sumamente aburrido, miró a Kiba para distraerse un rato._

_El cachorro Inuzuka se estaba mordiendo las uñas. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a la vida ninja, el siempre se ponía histérico a la hora de ver (u olfatear) sangre…le recordaba la muerte de su padre._

_Shino observaba al Inuzuka embelezado, era muy lindo, y lo reconocía: Se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran los demás, si era necesario podría hasta renunciar a su clan; Una mano aferrándose a la suya le hizo volver a la realidad._

_Estaba aterrado, precisamente ahora estaban mostrando como el pequeño niño asesinaba a un alumno; tomó la mano de Shino sin pensarlo, simplemente quería sentirlo. Pero fue especialmente en una escena de la película que tuvo que abrazarse a él, rompió a llorar: El niño había amordazado a su padre (quien dormía en un sofá), el hombre se despertó al verse falto de aire, observó a Micky aterrado; el niño traía puesto un disfraz de payaso, lentamente levantó un cuchillo de cocina, lo puso en el cuello del hombre y !Zaz! lo degolló._

_-Apágala!!! Apágala!!!-Repetía desesperado Kiba, abrazando con más fuerza a Shino._

_Cogió el control remoto y apagó el televisor, luego abrazó al asustado Inuzuka (quien seguía llorando)_

_-Ya pasó cachorrito, ya pasó…-Decía mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Kiba._

_-Viste?! V-Viste como lo asesinó!? A s-su propio p-padre!!!-Decía entrecortadamente Kiba-Como pudo hacerlo!?_

_-Ya pasó, tranquilo. Es nada más una película-Dijo Shino._

_Esperó un rato para que Kiba se tranquilizara, lo que pareció dar resultado. Cuando por fin el cachorro se separó de él, estaba completamente sonrojado._

_-Lo siento…-Fue lo único que pudo decir._

_-Está bien…además, me ha gustado-Dijo Shino un tanto sonrojado._

_-Gracias por consolarme, eres un gran amigo Shino-Dijo sonriendo Kiba-Es por eso que me gustas tanto._

_Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos._

_-"Mierda!!! Hablé sin pensar!!"-Se decía interiormente Kiba-Yo…_

_-Calla-Fue todo lo que dijo Shino mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Lo s-siento…-Dijo muy bajito Kiba, mientras bajaba la cabeza e intentaba contener las lágrimas._

_-No lo sientas, yo no he dicho que no sienta igual-Dijo el Aburame, mientras se ponía frente a él-Deja de llorar, me parte el alma verte así-Volvió a decir, notablemente preocupado, mientras secaba las lágrimas de Kiba._

_-Ósea…q-que te gusto?-Dijo Kiba, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos._

_-Pues…si-Dijo Shino, bastante sonrojado._

_**Fin Kiba Flash Back.**_

Y pensar que todo ocurrió por una película…

Ahora que veo bien la hora son las once de la noche, y Shino aún no llega!!

Se suponía que era nada más una misión sencilla, inclusive ha tenido que ir el solo, aun que no me dijo de que trataba la misión…

Jo, tengo sueño!! Hasta Akamaru ya está durmiendo, el muy traidor se escabulló hasta la habitación y se durmió.

Escucho como la puerta se abre, es el olor de Shino!!!

Me dirijo corriendo hacia la puerta, me arrepiento de haberlo echo…

-Shino! Pero que te pasó?!-Me espanto, viene cubierto de sangre y encima apesta a ella (a sangre)-Estás bien?!

-Si Kiba, estoy bien-Me dice un tanto vacilante-Iré a darme un baño-Me grita ya desde el baño, apenas y me ha dado tiempo de darme cuenta.

-Oye!! Contéstame!!-Abrí la puerta del baño, y cual no es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Shino sin su gabardina, con una enorme herida en el brazo izquierdo-Pero que coño te pasó?!

-Nada, solo fui un poco descuidado, estoy bien-Fue todo lo que me contestó-Ya hombre, vete.

-Nada de eso, tú vas a venir conmigo-Le dije mientras lo sacaba a rastras del baño.

Obligué a Shino a sentarse en la cama que compartimos (se, comparten cama x3) y fui a buscar el botiquín de emergencias.

-Kiba, ya te dije que estoy bien-Me grita desde la habitación, su voz claramente denota cansancio, así que evito responderle.

-Maldita sea Kiba-Me dice en un gruñido-No me pasa nada!!

-Pero a mi no me gusta que mi novio apeste a sangre!!!-Le grité. De acuerdo, jamás le gritaría a Shino pero es que es tan malditamente terco!!!

-…-Finalmente guardó silencio, aleluya!!!

Ahora nada más me dedicaré a curarle.

Empiezo por humedecer el algodón en alcohol, me acerco lento a la herida del brazo izquierdo.

-Trata de no moverte demasiado, vale?

-Hn-Fue su seca respuesta.

Froté el algodón muy suave contra su piel. Apretó los dientes y retiró el brazo bruscamente.

-Pero tu eres tonto? Te dije que no te movieras!!-Le grité.

-Acaso sabes cuanto duele?! Tonto serás tú!!-Me gritó en respuesta.

-Ya basta! Escúchame bien, quizá tú seas el seme y yo el uke, pero ahora me vas a hacer caso!!-Le grité ya bastante furioso, le cogí del brazo bruscamente y me preparé para volver a frotar el algodón-Ahora quédate quieto!.

Listo, comencé a frotar el algodón. Veo como aprieta los dientes y las manos, sé que le duele pero no quiero que se le infecte y se enferme o que se yo.

Cuando finalmente acabo de frotar el algodón, cojo algunas vendas.

-Bien, ahora voy a vendarte-Le dije lo más suavemente que pude-No tardará mucho, ne?

-Hn.

Comencé a vendarle el brazo con cuidado, sin mirarle a la cara. Me siento culpable después de haberle gritado así, pero es que no pude hacer otra cosa.

-Listo-Le dije.

Nos quedamos callados un momento.

-Shino…-Me acerqué a su herida y comencé a lamer el vendaje muy despacito-Lo siento…sé que no debí gritarte, pero…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-Me dijo luego de un silencio-Fue mi culpa, soy muy terco.

Lo que hizo después de terminar de hablar me sorprendió mucho: Se quitó los anteojos (dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro), me besó muy suave y luego se recostó en mis piernas.

-Que se supone que haces?-Le pregunté nervioso, pero no es que me desagrade el echo de que esté así.

-Tengo sueño-Fue todo lo que me dijo-Tranquilo hombre, que no te voy a hacer nada.

El simplemente se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

Por mi parte, yo comienzo a acariciarle el cabello muy despacio, no quiero despertarle.

-Tienes las manos muy suaves-Me dice en un susurro.

-Enserio? Me lo han dicho Yuki y Mitsuko, pero creí que me estaban molestando.

-Si, es agradable sentir ese tacto-Volvió a decir Shino, mientras se acurrucaba-Joder Kiba, eres tan cómodo.

-Pues gracias-Dije divertido.

No pasó mucho rato cuando Shino se había quedado dormido.

Nunca hemos estado tan cerca como ahora, según Shino, una pareja debe pasar mucho tiempo juntos…pero debido a sus misiones, no se ha podido.

Sigo acariciando su cabello muy suave, al parecer le gusta por que sonríe un poco. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, la ventana está abierta…no tendrá frío? Me da miedo preguntarle y no quiero molestarlo, se ve muy tranquilo…

-Kiba…-Me dice en un susurro apenas audible.

-Que pasa?

-Hace frío…-Me vuelve a decir en el mismo tono casi inaudible.

-Espera-Le digo, mientras me pongo de pie con cuidado-Iré a buscar unas mantas.

Volví al poco rato y me encuentro a Shino sentado en el sillón.

-Por que no te quedaste recostado?-Le pregunto.

-Por que no me apetecía dormir en otro lugar que no fueran tus piernas-Me contestó con una sonrisa terriblemente sexy.

Bueno, con el tal de que me volví a sentar en la cama y Shino volvió a acostarse en mis piernas.

-Mejor?-Le pregunto una vez que ya le he cubrido con las mantas.

-Si, gracias-Me dice, se vuelve a acurrucar y me susurra-Buenas Noches…

-Que descanses-Le digo sonriente, mientras acaricio su cabello nuevamente.

Puede que empiece a acostumbrarme al olor de la sangre, si puedo estar de esta manera con mi Shino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah demonios, me quedó horrible T.T


End file.
